


5 Times Beetlejuice Bonded With His New Family

by JeanPoutine



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetleb@bes if you even look at this fic i will stomp you to death with my hooves, Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Canon Jewish Character, Charles is a dad, Emotions, Lesbian Lydia Deetz, Road Trips, Very ooc but I dont care, blessed are the people who suck at writing for theirs is the kingdom of emotions, cool rocks, emotional constipation but we got some laxatives baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanPoutine/pseuds/JeanPoutine
Summary: And 1 time they all bonded together.In which the author has many emotions and does not know how to process them in a healthy way.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz, Beetlejuice & Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Family, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Beetlejuice spend some quality time chasing tornados.

Charles had never been truly comfortable with Beetlejuice living in his house and being close with his family. He knew that Beetlejuice has changed since he returned from the Netherworld, but he can’t help remembering how he tried to marry Lydia, greencard thing or not. How Lydia was coerced. How she had to become a murderer. There is nothing in this world that he loves more than his daughter, and he wishes that he could take even a small part of her pain away. Now, the demon is living with his daughter, his fiancée, and his best friends, and they all seem to be comfortable with Beetlejuice. Well, not Charles. He remembers. He will not allow this demon with his colour changing hair to slip under his defences, like he seemed to have with the rest of the household. No sir, not Charles.  
\----------  
“You know BJ, I remember the day Lydia was born. I remember holding my little baby in my arms and thinking that nothing was as beautiful as her. That awe I was feeling, however, pales in comparison to what I am seeing right now,” Charles said to Beetlejuice while sitting on the couch watching a tornado documentary.  
“Gee, thanks Dad,” Lydia shouted from the kitchen where she was doing homework.  
Charles grinned and leaned closer to Beetlejuice conspiringly “And that baby was super ugly too. Like an old man with no hair.”  
“I can still hear you!” Lydia shouted again.  
Charles and Beetlejuice grinned at each other and resumed watching the documentary. As the night drew on, Beetlejuice shifted minutely closer to Charles, who out his arm on the back of the couch behind Beetlejuice. When the show ended, Charles turned the TV station to the weather channel.  
“You know, I have always wanted to see a tornado in real life. They are so powerful and rapturous.”  
“Chuck, are you sure you’re not talking about me?” Beetlejuice asked, turning to Charles. “But I, too, have always wanted to see one in my afterlife.”  
“Then let’s do it,” Charles replied, getting excited. “I have some vacation time saved up and it looks like there are some pretty powerful thunderstorms forming in Iowa.” Charles pointed to the TV. “We could drive there next week and try to chase some storms!”  
“Yeah road trip!” Beetlejuice shouted. “Me, you, Lydia, and Delia. Let’s make it happen.”  
“I don’t think so,” Lydia said, entering the room. “I have no desire to return to the Netherworld and make it my permanent home so soon. And there’s no way Delia can get the time off work.”  
Charles looked over at Beetlejuice and shrugged. “Boys Trip?”  
“Boys Road Trip!” Beetlejuice shouted again.  
\---------  
A couple of days later, Charles woke Beetlejuice up at noon. “Today is the day Beetlejuice. Thunderstorms forming this evening in the next state over. We can drive there today, and sleep in a motel tonight. There’s gonna be a tornado, I can feel it.”  
“Actually, I’m just happy to see you Chuck.” Beetlejuice winked. “Let’s do this thing!” Beetlejuice got out of his bed and snapped his fingers. He was immediately wearing his striped suit, and Charles found himself wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt, khaki shorts, and white running shoes with high socks.  
“A perfect outfit, if I do say so myself Charles,” Beetlejuice said.  
“Ugh.”  
They ate a quick lunch of microwaved hotdogs, and finally set off on their tornado chasing adventure. As Charles drive them past their state line, they chatted about Charles’ uni days and Beetlejuice’s Black Death days. Charles also heard about Beetlejuice’s Top 15 Dinosaurs and why, his collection of salt and pepper shakers, and why Charles should watch Bend it Like Beckham (2002).  
Midafternoon, Charles and Beetlejuice pulled into the parking lot of a corner store. They got out of the car and entered the store. As Beetlejuice headed directly to the chip and candy aisle, Charles browsed their taquito selection. He decided to purchase as the different flavours as he assumed Beetlejuice would enjoy tasting them. As the cashier picked out the taquitos, Beetlejuice approached the checkout with his arms full of chips and candy.  
“Are you really going to be able to eat all of this?” Charles asked Beetlejuice skeptically, already grabbing his card to pay for it all.  
“Uh, should Spinosaurus be way less recognizable in today’s modern media than it is?” Scoffed Beetlejuice.  
The cashier laughed “I agree. Jurassic Park 3 totally got the fight scene wrong. Your total is 32.52$ today sir, and here are the taquitos for you and your son.”  
Beetlejuice’s grin stuttered on his face, but Charles smiled and grabbed the bags. As they walked to the car and got in, Beetlejuice was silent. Charles put a Bruce Springsteen CD into the radio and made it through all of ‘Born in the USA’ and half of ‘Born to Run’ before Beetlejuice reached out and turned down the volume.  
“Why didn’t you correct her?”  
“Hmm?” Charles hummed.  
“She said I was your son. The cashier. She called me your son and you didn’t say anything.”  
Charles’ face turned red, but he answered Beetlejuice “Well, I guess, these days -I mean since Lydia, you’re her brother, and it felt -you know, natural.”  
Beetlejuice didn’t answer for a minute, and Charles desperately wished that Delia was with them, because she was so much better at untangling his thoughts and articulating his feelings.  
“You think of me as your son.”  
Charles paused, “Well, yes.”  
“Son-in-Law?”  
Charles laughed tightly. “Uh no.”  
“Too soon? Yeah, shoulda guessed that.” Beetlejuice muttered. He reached over and turned the radio volume up again. It was silent for the rest of the trip until they arrived at the motel late afternoon. As Charles took their bags into the room, Beetlejuice hopped on a bed, turned on the TV, and found the weather channel.  
“Chuck, it looks like the thunderstorms will start after dinner. We should eat and then head to the next town over,” Beetlejuice said quietly.  
“Sounds good kid. I saw a pizza place down the road…”  
“Only if we can get pineapple on it.”  
Charles smiled and grabbed his wallet, “Not on your afterlife.”  
\--------  
Beetlejuice once mentioned to Lydia who told Delia who told Barbara who told Charles that he could not taste anything in the Before (the Before being before Lydia married him and made him alive and then killed him). He only gained the ability to taste when he became recently deceased. Since Beetlejuice had started living with Charles’ family, he found enjoyment in all foods. Even Delia’s craziest recipes brings out what Beetlejuice calls his ‘Horrifying Untested Mouth Practice’ or his HUMP. Charles thinks Delia loves Beetlejuice’s HUMP days.  
Regardless, Beetlejuice usually enthusiastically eats everything he can get his hands on. Everything except, it seems, his pineapple pizza that Charles had just ordered.  
Charles sighed. He had finished his all-dressed pizza 10 minutes ago, and Beetlejuice was still pushing his pizza around his plate.  
“Beetlejuice, I’m sorry if there was something I said earlier that upset you. Was it the whole,” Charles lowered his voice, “son thing? If it brought back too much about Juno, we can forget it. I don’t want to do anything that upsets you.”  
Beetlejuice picked up his slice of pizza and flipped it back and forth. “It’s not that Charles. It’s just… I dunno.”  
“Well, you already tried to marry my daughter, so there’s not much else you can do that would make me unforgivingly angry at you,” Charles half smiled.  
“I like living with you and the Maitlands, and Delia, and especially Lydia. I like it more than anything, even wholesome threesomes. But nobody has ever wanted me before, as a son. Plenty of people want me for my body, obviously. I mean look at me.” Charles looked at Beetlejuice, with his pale yellow hair and a little bit of pizza sauce on the corner of his lips and smiled. “Even Juno didn’t want me as her son and she’s the one who gave me afterlife. I don’t really know how to be a good son, or even a regular son. I don’t want to ruin the one good thing I have ever had. I want to be part of your family so badly, but I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
“Oh honey,” Charles reached out and grabbed Beetlejuice’s unoccupied hand “There is nothing you can do that would make us not want you or not love you. Even if you are the worst son in the entire universe, we still want you to be in our family. You have tried to kill me and Delia many times, yet we still love you and want you.”  
At some point while Charles was talking, Beetlejuice had hung his head, and was staring at the table. He didn’t say anything, which worried Charles. Usually, the demon was full of comebacks and snappy one-liners.  
Charles was about to get up and pay for their meals when Beetlejuice finally lifted his head, his hair turning a light green.  
“Okay,” Beetlejuice smiled tentatively, “Okay.”  
They stood up together and went to the counter. Charles took out his debit card and said “I’d like to pay for mine and my son’s meal.” Out of the corner of his eye Charles saw Beetlejuice beaming, and knew he had made the right choice.  
\---------  
In the end, they didn’t get to see any tornadoes that night. They did witness a spectacular thunderstorm right above their motel, but no tornadoes. Beetlejuice and Charles were content to sit in their motel room and watch ‘The Twilight Zone’.  
During a commercial break, Charles turned to face Beetlejuice who’s sitting in the other bed, “Shame we didn’t see any tornadoes.”  
“Uh huh,” mumbled Beetlejuice, who was fixated on a commercial about… tiny hippos? Charles wasn’t sure.  
“Lydia will probably be happy. She doesn’t like to think about me… us being in any kind of danger.”  
That caught Beetlejuice’s attention. “You saying she’s scared? No way. Lydia’s not scared of anything. She’s tough as shit.”  
“Well, she’s not scared, per say, she just wants me to be extra cautious about putting myself, and people she loves, in potentially dangerous situations. Delia understands more, but I think Lydia had the mindset of being down to one living parent. If something were to happen to me before Delia and I married, what would happen to Lydia? She’d have to go into foster care. She’d hate that. Leaving everyone and everything again, especially the Maitlands, would destroy her.”  
“She wouldn’t leave everything,” Beetlejuice said earnestly “I’d go wherever she went Chuck. I’d go back to my mother if she asks me to. I would.”  
Charles laughed, “Well good thing she would never ask you to do that. And besides, your mom is dead.”  
Beetlejuice looked back to the TV “My m- Juno isn’t dead. Sandworms eat ghosts, and we’re demons. She’s probably reformed in the Netherworld, running the immigration service again. And, she would love to get her not metaphorical claws in me. I would probably not be seen again for at least a couple of centuries.”  
“I’m sorry Beetlejuice.”  
“Sorry for what Charles? Sorry my childhood sucked demon balls?”  
“No, I’m sorry you had a shitty mom, and I’m sorry you can’t go back into the Netherworld. But you have a home with us Beetlejuice, for as long as you want.”  
Beetlejuice rolled over to face the wall of the motel room. “I will always want to have a home with you.” A short silence was interrupted by the soft music coming from the TV. “I’m going to sleep now.”  
“A-alright Beetlejuice. Goodnight.”  
Charles didn’t expect a response, and he didn’t get one.  
\---------  
Charles woke up the next morning to Beetlejuice’s severed head floating a foot in front of his face. Charles only sighed and rolled over, used to Beetlejuice’s antics.  
“Hey Chuckles, are you awake? I’m hungry. Are you hungry?” Beetlejuice’s floating head asked.  
Charles glanced over to the other bed and saw Beetlejuice’s headless body lying on the bed with its arms crossed like a vampire.  
“Fiddlesticks. I sure am now buddy. Please reattach your head before we head out for breakfast.”

Beetlejuice pouted and made his body walk over to his head. "Spoilsport," He grumbled as he twisted his head in a complete circle until it stayed on his neck. "And also, fiddlesticks? What kind of curse word is that? Trust me, there are better F-words to use."  
"I know, I know. Lydia's mother was quite a potty mouth when we met. When Lydia started speaking, she copied everything Emily said. Emily had to come up with some replacements because the teachers at Lydia's school kept calling us in for talks. Emily's alternatives rubbed off on me. Delia thinks they are cute."  
"Well I'm cuter," declared Beetlejuice. "And Lydia definitely knows all sorts of swear words now. Here are all the ones she's said in my presence.  
As Beetlejuice listed off the words, he and Charles got dressed for the day and packed their bags into the car.  
"...and last but not least, she said 'Zut alors' which is French? She said she picked it up from one of her classmates but what kind of French person would move to Conneticut?"  
"They could have been French Canadian. Anyway, do you want to go to that diner up the road for breakfast? I bet they have pancakes," Charles interjected.  
"Do I ever! I love pancakes. I hope they have real maple syrup, not that crappy Aunt Jemima shit. Speaking of Canada, I spent a decade ot two up there and let me tell you, they know how to keep a body warm in the winter. It's cold in the winter up there so I didn't stay long but one time I met this chick..."  
Charles let Beetlejuice's comforting chatter wash over him as he drove the car to the diner.  
Charles let Beetlejuice tell him how he 'caulked the bathtub' with Nikola Tesla while they ordered their food and ate their pancakes. He was feeling rather drained from their emotional talks yesterday, and he suspected Beetlejuice was too, so he kept the conversation light. They finished their pancakes and paid the rather grumpy waiter.  
"Let's rock and roll, Beetlejuice," Charles said swinging his keys.  
"That," Beetlejuice snorted. "Was such a Dad thing to say."  
Charles paused at his car door. "Well, my dad powers have just doubled so." He entered the car quickly, but still saw the small grin on his son's face.  
\------  
Beetlejuice was allowed to pick the music for the ride home since Charles picked the music for the ride up, a compromise Charles was quickly regretting. Beetlejuice had very specific taste in music, which seemed to involve a lot of early 2000s pop music and Disney Channel Original Movie Soundtracks. As they started their drive home, listening to Miley Cyrus' 'Party in the USA', Beetlejuice became very quiet, and Charles wondered if he had drifted off. He turned down the radio during Avril Lavigne's 'Sk8er Boi' and let himself focus on driving past the crop fields.  
In the middle of Hilary Duff's 'This is What Dreams are Made of' Beetlejuice suddenly sat up straight and said "Stop the car." When Charles pulled off to the side of the empty road, he saw Beetlejuice staring out into the field of crops. When the car stopped he opened the door and ran towards the corn. Charles followed at a slower pace, but caught up to Beetlejuice at the edge of the field.  
When Beetlejuice made no indication of moving or speaking anytime soon, Charles felt he had to break the silence to break into Beetlejuice's thoughts.  
"You know, I grew up in the city. I never saw crops of any kind until Emily, Lydia, and I took a road trip just after Emily got sick. We stopped at the edge of a field of corn just like this, and Emily grabbed our hands," Charles smiled in memory. "Then, she just took off running into the corn, dragging us behind her, giggling like crazy. It just felt so freeing and... uncontrollable. Like when you're on a swing and you jump off right at the top of the arc and you're flying. Lydia probably barely remembers it, but it was one of the best days we had after the diagnosis. One day, I'd like to take Emily and Delia out here, just so they can experience the freedom again." Charles glanced at Beetlejuice out of the corner of his eye. "Then again, why wait?"  
Charles grabbed Beetlejuice's hand and pulled him, running, into the field of corn. They ran until Charles' lungs ached, until he felt blisters forming on his heels, until Charles felt free again. After a while, he heard Beetlejuice giggling and panting behind him.  
Charles pulled to a stop, and they collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. They stared up into the sky until the quiet pressed down on them.  
Beetlejuice had a smile on his face, and his eyes glittered. He sat up and crossed his legs. "Thanks Chuck." "For what?" Beetlejuice shrugged but didn't say anything. He stood up, brushed off his pants, and offered his hand to Charles. Charles raised his eyebrows but grabbed the offered hand and stood up.  
They started walking back to the car in silence until Charles noticed that Beetlejuice had stopped behind him.  
"Charles..." Beetlejuice hesitated. "For you." Charles turned around and to his shock, saw a giant twister blazing through the crops behind him. _What the fuck._ He turned to face Beetlejuice astonished and saw Beetlejuice's eyes glowing green. "Buddy, is this... you?" He turned back to face the tornado, but kept an eye on Beetlejuice. He saw him quirk his lips up out of the corner of his eye.  
"Thank you." He placed his hand on Beetlejuice's shoulder. He felt him tense, but as they watched the storm together, Beetlejuice slowly relaxed until he was leaning into the touch. "Hey Charles?" Beetlejuice asked, as the tornado gradually became smaller and disappeared, leaving no trace. "What's up kid?" "I think I've always liked tornados because we have so much in common." "You're both forces of nature leaving devastation in your wake?" Beetlejuice laughed, "Nah, it's cause we both do amazing blow jobs, and our sucking is pretty powerful too."  
Charles groaned and started walking back to the car. As they got in and pulled off the shoulder, the soft sounds of Hilary Duff drifted through the air. Beetlejuice started to sing along quietly, leaning his head against the window "I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love. This is what dreams, are made of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where any of this was going but i just wrote and wrote. Charles is based off my own Papa, but with more emotional range.


	2. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia confesses a secret and gets reassurance.

Lydia always knew she was different. Most girls probably feel like that, in some way or another, but for Lydia, she knew it. In grade school, when all of her classmates were talking about boys they had crushes on or coming up with code names for the hottest teachers, Lydia never participated. Even with her friends back in New York, they never talked about boys. It just wasn’t something they did.

Lydia remembers talking to one of her friends about a lightbulb in their classroom that flickered all the time. She remembers him saying “That’s so gay” which didn’t even make sense.

  
Lydia remembers being at a party with boys and girls, and not wanting to play Spin the Bottle when everyone else did. They teased her, tossing jeers of “What, are you gay or something?” at her.

  
She remembers people in the hallway whispering about a new transfer girl who had supposedly kissed another girl before. She changed schools again at the end of the year.

  
Lydia remembers all these moments and hundreds of others throughout her life. Lydia remembers them because, well…

  
“Beetlejuice, I’m a lesbian,” She whispers to him on a Tuesday night while they were hanging out in her bedroom.  
  
Beetlejuice looks up from where he is lying on her bed playing on her phone. “Okay. Thanks for telling me.” Then he just, looks back down at her phone where he is playing Euchre.  
  
Lydia is a little gobsmacked. She stares at him. “…That’s it?”  
  
Beetlejuice sighs, puts the phone down, and looks at her. “Uh yeah. Lyds, I’m literally a millennium-old demon who’s in love with both the Maitlands. I’ve smushed with -don’t make that face- with literally hundreds of people: men, women, neither, other. I knew you were gay since the moment I laid my bisexual eyes on you.”  
  
At the end of his speech, Lydia did not move a muscle. She felt that her eyes might pop out of her head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“Tell you… that you were gay?”  
  
Lydia purses her lips and concedes. “Okay, fair.” She feels a little of the tension in her shoulders she didn’t know she was holding release. “I have been wanting to get that off my chest since forever.”  
  
She feels a little sick and jittery, but altogether lighter. She can feel her lips start to curve into a smile until another thought occurs to her, which almost makes her feel relieved. “Unless I’m not a lesbian. I think I am, but maybe I just haven’t met anyone I like. I’ve never dated a girl before. I looked online but there’s not really a Buzzfeed quiz on how to know if you’re into girls or not.”  
  
Beetlejuice laughed and sat up straight on the bed. “Lydia, even looking for a quiz pretty much confirms you’re a lesbian.” He patted the bed beside himself and she climbed up to sit next to him. They sat facing the wall next to each other. Lydia felt his shoulder pressing against her arm as a silent reassurance that he was there. They were silent for a moment while Lydia digested that.  
  
“I don’t know if I want you to be right,” She whispered. She didn’t _not _want to be a lesbian. She felt a little mixed up inside. When she stated her identity earlier, she felt so certain, but now that it was out in the air, she didn’t know. It was as if speaking it had changed its meaning for her.  
  
Beetlejuice pushed her shoulder and moved her so she was sitting cross-legged in from of him. He wiggled around to mirror her position. “There’s nothing wrong with changing your identity later on too. I was a wee demon of only 300 years old when I decided to stop messing around with dudes and try out the ladies. And I was around 500 years old when I started presenting as male!”  
  
She decided to gloss over that last statement until she wasn’t having a mental crisis. Lydia wondered why her head suddenly felt stuffy. She sniffed a little, then looked Beetlejuice in the eye. “Thanks BJ. For… everything. You’re a good person.”  
  
“But I’m not a person.”  
  
“You are good though. A good friend and a good bro.” She suddenly felt the urge to hug him and decided _what the heck _. She leaned forward and threw her arms around him.  
  
She felt him stiffen awkwardly, his arms held at his side. She supposed when one had a mom like Juno and grew up surrounded by dead people, one didn’t tend to get a lot of physical affection. So she kept hugging him tightly until she felt his arms lift up and encircle her. She still didn’t let go. She suddenly felt like there was an ocean pushing up her throat. She buried her head into his shoulder and gave a watery laugh when she felt him give her back a little pat.  
When they eventually separated, she quickly wiped beneath her eyes, and said: “I think Dead Mom knew.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Asked Beetlejuice, who’s voice was suspiciously more gravelly than normal.  
  
“Yeah. She always said partner instead of husband, and never teased me about my friends who were boys. She used to say things like ‘I’ll love you forever, no matter what you do with your life and who you chose to share it with’. Dead Mom totally got me. In fact,” Lydia looked at Beetlejuice and felt -something well up inside her “until some time ago, I thought she was only one who got me.”  
  
“Aw shucks kid, don’t be getting all mushy on me now,” Beetlejuice demurred while the tips of his hair turned a little pink.  
  
“I wasn’t talking about you, I was talking about the man who works at the corner store!” They both laughed. Lydia felt relieved and happy. So happy she could almost cry again.  
  
“You’re right, it’s you. I guess that’s why you’re the first person I’ve ever told.”  
  
Beetlejuice peered at her face suddenly serious. “Wait, you haven’t even told Daddy?”  
  
“No.” She stared at the rainbow of colours flashing in and out of Beetlejuice’s hair. “But I think my mom might have talked about it with him before she died. I don’t know if he would have told Delia, or if he even believes it.” She thought for a second, suddenly anxious. “Do you think he told Delia?”  
  
His hair settled on a light aquamarine, as he says “I don’t know if he did kid. But I do know that he can be surprisingly good at emotions, and they won’t tell anyone else until you tell them yourself. They’re pretty good at respecting your privacy. Besides, Delaney is definitely queer something. All that crystal shit? That screams ‘bi-curious in university’.”  
  
Lydia turned her head away to look out the window. When she looked back at Beetlejuice, he placed his hands on her knees. “And Lyds? If you ever want my help to come out, or if you want me to talk to them for you, just let me know and I’ll do it.”  
  
She grabbed his hands and squeezed. “I know. Thanks, Beetlejuice.”  
  
They grinned at each other until Lydia thought about Adam and Barbara. She felt the grin slide off her face. “What about the ghost parents?” She whispered. “They don’t have a biological imperative to love me like Dad does, not would it be hypocritical of them to be not cool with it like Delia.”  
  
She felt like there was a brick sitting in her stomach and imagined how it would be to live in a house with two ghosts who were uncomfortable around her. She was getting lost in her thoughts when she felt Beetlejuice squeeze her hands.  
  
“Judging by the way Adam kissed me during the whole marriage thing, I’d say he would be a hypocrite too. You don’t have to worry kid, I have it on good authority that they’re cool with unconventional relationships.” He waggled his eyebrows at Lydia. She snorted and shoved his shoulder, feeling better.  
  
“Gross BJ. Really gross.”  
  
“And if anyone ever gives you any problems, just say my name three times, and I’ll give them the fright of their boring hetero lives.”  
  
Lydia laughed. “You can’t scare every single person who’s mean to me.”  
  
“Uh, yeah I can, I’m the Ghost with the Most.”  
  
As they debated scaring every Republican and mean girl, the sun sunk beneath the horizon, and Lydia felt lighter than she had in weeks.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This is my coming out story! Except I didn't have a millennium-year-old demon, I had a sister! Which is better I think. Thanks Emma!


End file.
